role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
ZeroGoji
ZeroGoji 'is a Gojiran, created and used by MechaZero101. Personality ZeroGoji is a sarcastic and arrogant Kaiju, always mocking and underestimating his opponents. ZeroGoji cannot bear to lose, and will hold a deep grudge on those who defeat him, getting stronger for the sole purpose of making them taste defeat. However, ZeroGoji is not naturally bad, as he can be good to those who both respect and help him. Appearance ZeroGoji is a charcoal black Gojiran with flaming red eyes. He possesses a long tail that has sharp, bright white dorsal plates. His claws and tooth are also a shining white. History ZeroGoji was once a thriving apex predator in the prehistoric world. He was unknowingly led to be frozen for eternity by an anonymous monster. Eventually, he was freed after his icy prison melted due to global warming. ZeroGoji took a while to adapt, but eventually did it. At first he didn't go up to the surface, but was then comfortable with going up there after a few underwater fights. He eventually appeared when he fought Gekkoku 5 and 1 as well as some other Kaiju, he emerged victorious and left for elsewhere. After coming ashore once again to grab a crystal, Shin Gojira appeared and wanted the crystal. The two got in a fight in which ZeroGoji lost. After then charging a powerful attack, Shin Gojira fired his dorsal beams, defeating ZeroGoji. He eventually washed up in the Monster Islands, where he was found by a group of Kaiju. BirthGoji found ZeroGoji and helped him up. ZeroGoji then asked if he could stay in the monster king's domain for a while, to which he agreed. ZeroGoji appeared once again to do battle with Desu, both monsters seemed evenly matched, until Desu evolved once again and slowly gained the upper hand. After ZeroGoji charged up and fired his Spiral Atomic Breath, Desu regenerated half his body and, with such amazing speed, ripped out a piece of ZeroGoji's stomach. ZeroGoji was then teleported somewhere else. Abilities *'Atomic Breath: ZeroGoji is able to fire a red Atomic Breath from his mouth. **'Spiral Atomic Breath:' ZeroGoji can use an upgraded version of his Atomic Breath, which has a purple spiral surrounding it. **'Red Firebreath:' ZeroGoji is able to spew out red flames from his mouth. **'Atomic Fireball:' ZeroGoji is able to fire a red fire ball from his mouth. *'Physical Prowess:' ZeroGoji is extremely tough, able to survive hits from the likes of Shin Gojira. He is also able to lift quite the weight. *'Tail:' ZeroGoji is able to use his tail in combat. *'Swimming:' ZeroGoji is able to swim very fast. *'Amphibious Nature:' ZeroGoji is able to breathe on land and under water. *'Claws and Teeth:' ZeroGoji's claws and teeth are sharp, making them efficient in battle. Trivia * ZeroGoji's name comes from Zero's own name, and the Japanese prefix of Gojira. * Art by Matt Frank. Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Male Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (MechaZero101) Category:Gojiran